1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to braking devices and more particularly pertains to a roller skate remote brake for remotely decelerating a roller skate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of braking devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, braking devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art braking devices include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,312,135; 5,239,941; 4,275,895; 4,312,514; 4,526,389; and 5,067,736.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a roller skate remote brake for remotely decelerating a roller skate which includes a brake assembly for engaging and frictionally retarding a wheel of a skate or a ground surface, a cable extending from the brake assembly and terminating in a hand-held actuating assembly for operating the brake assembly through the cable, and securing straps coupled to the cable for securing the cable to portions of an individual wearing the skate.
In these respects, the roller skate remote brake according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of remotely decelerating a roller skate.